Generally, a transmission is assembled to an internal combustion engine (engine) by joining a transmission-side joining surface formed on a transmission housing of the transmission to an engine-side joining surface formed on a flywheel housing of the internal combustion engine and fastening the transmission housing to the flywheel housing by a plurality of bolts.